Sharing The Moonlight
by RubyNury
Summary: Sometimes it's so hard to understand what love is like. 'What if I love? How do I say it' Usagi looks for the answers and the person who may help her is no other than Seiya. Will he help her to find out more about love?


_**A/N:**__Hello, everyone! So, here's the story about Seiya and Usagi for I love this pairing (apologies to Mamoru-Usagi fans)._

_Actually it's kind of translated story because the original version I wrote in Russian (well, it's my native language so it__'s waaaay much easier to express own thoughts in it), and you may find it in my profile as well. I'm sorry if my English is poor or not so neat but I just wanted to let more people read the story, so bear with me please. I hope you'll enjoy the story._

_Reviews and positive criticism are welcome._

_**Disclaimer: **__Since it's commonplace practice I should obey :) I don't own any characters from or related to Sailor Moon._

*** ****Sharing The Moonlight. What love is? ***

The night was wonderful, sky clear and serene and the moon shining brightly in the dark velvety heights. This place, it has always been so quiet, calm and safe… But this night was unusual, filled with premonition of something extraordinary important. And everything around seemed to stand frozen in expectation.

As usual Seiya came to his secret place for relaxing, dreaming and thinking. Sat on the warm ground he ran his hands over grass not even realizing the grass blades tickling his palms.

As always, a pair of big sky-blue eyes came to his mind, sparkling with laughter and joy, and then there came that lovely bright smile and two adorable odangoes. Like there is nothing else to think about. The guy smiled to himself involuntarily, tenderness filled his heart at the thought.

"Odango…" he sighed tousling his raven hair. He pulled legs closer and rested his chin on the knees, staring at the moonlight track. What was going on with that girl lately? He wished he could read her mind.

Why did she become so friendly, so sweet about him? Even when he tried to tease her by calling her 'Odango' she didn't burst out with anger and didn't try to smack him with her schoolbag anymore. Instead, with that charming blush on her cheeks, she used to smile shyly and slip away. At times like those, he wanted to grab that sweet girl with both arms and shower her flushing cheeks, shining eyes and tender lips with millions of soft kisses. He was going mad about her! Incredible but his feelings about Usagi grew even stronger and deeper since they met for the first time. If only he could…

Suddenly his solitude was disturbed with the rustle of the bushes and sound of wary steps. Who else knew about this place?

Seiya gripped his henshin in the pocket, ready to transform into Sailor Star Fighter if needed.

However, tall bushes moved apart and a short slim girl stepped out on the lawn. The guy pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Moonlight silvered a couple of so familiar odango-buns.

"Seiya, where are you?" the girl called out, unsure. She looked around but didn't notice him right away.

He got up and with his hands in his pockets came closer to her. Her happy smile was mirrored with his wide grin.

"What's up, Odango! How did you find me?"

"Me?" she giggled and scratched the back of her head. "Well, it's a long story. Anyway…" and all of a sudden she realized where she was. "Wow, it's so beautiful here!"

She ran up to the shore and froze in admiration of surroundings.

Seiya followed her and stood behind her back, barely restraining own desire to embrace her and rest his head onto her shoulder.

"It's my secret place actually. I come here when I want to be alone."

She abruptly turned around to face him and shrank back when he appeared to be so close.

"It's really a wonderful place", she murmured looking around. "So serene and quiet. It's good to dream here I guess…" suddenly she lifted her face and questioningly stared at Seiya. "You mean… I should go away?"

He smiled astounded and raised his hands up in giving up gesture.

"Hey, I didn't mean it sound like that. But anyway, _you_ may stay. See, I'm so cool. You should be proud – many girls would die to have me in so private place and with all this romantic moonlight", he couldn't help but teased the golden-haired girl.

'_And I would die to make you crave for it as strong as they do…_'

Usagi laughed heartily and slightly hit his shoulder.

"Oh, come on! I'm safe with you", she nodded thinking about something and standing on tiptoes playfully furrowed her brows. "Am I?"

"Sure, you are, Odango. There's nothing to fear when I'm around. But tell me… why were you looking for me? You didn't come here for no reason, did you?"

Startled by his tone Usagi took a glance at Seiya, but he wasn't looking at her, his gaze was still glued to the dark sky.

"Actually, you're right, I didn't", she admitted while taking some steps away from him and sitting down on the ground. Strange enough, she chose the same spot where Seiya was sitting before she came. "I wanted to talk to you about something very important".

'_I hope it's not Mamoru guy again… God, please lend me strength to bear all this and help her_'.

He deliberately approached the girl and sat down beside her. Then leaned back and picking some blade of grass gazed at the starry sky, silent and thoughtful. Usagi hesitantly followed his example and lying on the grass let her thoughts flow far away.

Some time passed by, none of them said a word. Seiya even started hoping that unpleasant talk won't have its place but all of a sudden Usagi sat up and quietly said, "Seiya, can I ask you something?"

Seiya sighed, sat up as well and leaned back at his stretched arms.

"Sure, Odango, whatever you want."

"Recently I've been thinking a lot… something's changing inside of me and… I guess, I need help. I… am not sure anymore if I know what love is. Tell me, Seiya, how… how does one know one loves? Or that one is loved. Are there some clear signs or anything? You must have had a lot of love experience since you're so attractive and cool, with all those girls swooning at your smile, and… well, you know. I think no one can help me with this better than you."

"Well, right…" he seemed a bit flattered but a lot more confused. '_Does she really think of me as of some kind of playboy? Weird…_'

Seiya looked deep in her eyes, letting himself for a second to dream about something that he could never have. Her. It was clearly his chance to win this girl. She was so vulnerable, confused, unshielded and messed up right now. If he acted right (and he knew how to act right), she might be his. And she would never be hurt again by that… jerk. Because he, Seiya, would protect her and take care of her then. As he always dreamt about.

"Well, love is…" he stumbled upon his words trying to explain what was so obvious to him. "Ok, I guess I need some time to think about it in order to put it in the right way."

"Alright."

She nodded and looked at him like trying desperately to find something in his face. When she finally averted her gaze, Seiya regained his ability to breathe again.

With Usagi unaware he tenderly observed her soft mild skin, huge sparkling eyes gazing at the moonlight track on lake's surface, gentle mysterious smile at rosy lips, nice outlines of her silhouette, the way she pulled her legs closer and put her chin to knees, embracing herself deep in thoughts.

'_Love is… like waiting for you at the school, spying and following you from home so that we could walk together just a bit of time. It's the smell of your hair that makes my heart squeeze even if I can't see you – something sweet, with honey and flowers._

_It's the shiver down my spine when your hand or clothes brushes slightly against me when you pass by. Or the way I figure out even the slightest sound of your steps coming closer, in the crowded place. It's watching your smile when you see kids and sweets, or, well, any other food._

_It's tenderness when you seek for my hand or clasp to my chest whenever you feel confused or scared. It's soft gentle feeling that grows in me every time I see your odango-made hair. I like to call you that and to tease you a lot, because I like to see you fuming or raging – you're so cute and funny when you're mad._

_It's the way your weakness turns to your unbelievable strength when it comes to people you love. It's endless unselfish desire to protect and shield you, to keep you from all the pains and hurts that world can bring. _

_It's overwhelming compassion when you cry, and all I wanna do is to kiss your tears away. _

_It's gentle feeling when I want to hold you in my arms, having you look up right into my eyes and seeing my soul throughout, and staying like that for eternity. And most of all, I want. To let. The whole world. Know. You're mine. _

_For me, love is… you_'.

He thought about how pathetic it would sound and shook his head slightly. It will scare her away. He'll lose her by telling this.

Moreover, he doesn't have the right to ruin her destined future. Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto, had shown him what happiness and what love he will take away from his beloved Usagi if it would be him next to her, not Mamoru.

She deserves to be happy.

'_But I deserve happiness as well, don't I?' _cried out his tiny inner voice_. 'I love her, and it's the time I finally have a chance to have her… Why can't I just… do it? I can make her happy, and I want to! Isn't that enough? Why should I give her up to some Mamoru guy?_'

He fought with his own feelings, knowing that the battle would be lost because it wasn't him who's making choice, it was her. And the last thought, like the slightest blow of the wind, like a tender touch of a rose petal helped him to accept the defeat. Soft melodic voice sounded in his mind.

'_You know why, Fighter... Because love is also self-sacrifice for the sake of happiness of the one you love_'.

Seiya (or Fighter in him, for being stronger and more mature) faced Usagi and took a long look at her sweet face. His eyes shimmered in the moonlight with sudden tears.

"So…?" The girl asked under her breath.

He smiled lovingly at her and softly ran his fingers through a golden ponytail hanging from a bun.

"I'm sorry, Odango", he averted his gaze to the midnight sky. "I am a warrior, just a fighter. I don't know that much about love. But I'll be serious and sincere with you. All those crowds of screaming girls, all those love-letters, that affection they give us… it's not that kind of love you're looking for or asking about. _That_ love is… different", he hesitated not daring to reveal his true feelings about her.

Usagi took his hand and caressed his palm softly. He forgot completely what he was about to say.

"Some minutes ago when you asked for some time to think about it… I felt like I read your mind. It's not like I heard the words, actually", she corrected seeing him blush a little. "I sensed… love like _I_ understand it. The one I'm searching for. Soft, tender, mild but all the same extremely strong and passionate energy. Were you… were you thinking about… your Princess?"

Seiya was so shocked that didn't notice her shaky hands she pressed against her chest and her trembling voice right away. He hung his head for a second, shaking it in disbelief. She was so right about his feelings but so wrong about the person! Although… he bitterly smiled to himself at the thought. She was _his Princess_ herself. His one and only.

"Well", he replied at last faking his usual cocky smile of everyone's favorite, "yeah, I was thinking about my Princess. The only lady I love truly and whole-heartedly, in the whole Universe."

Usagi diverted her eyes and said nothing. Seiya's smile faded.

Hesitating a bit, he threw his arm around Usagi's shoulders and pulled her closer. She beamed and looked up right into his eyes and throughout his soul like he always dreamt. The distance between them was short and became even shorter when he leaned closer and the girl raised her face up some more. Her eyes sparkled with joy and pure happiness, she trusted her whole self to him, and that's why she didn't feel wrong or uncomfortable in his arms then.

On the contrary, for the first time in long-long hard period of doubts, confusions and uncertainty she finally felt herself home, safe, welcome and… loved. It was so right being in his arms, so cozy and warm, for an instant she let herself dream about what it would be like if it was him to be destined for her. Weird but that thought didn't scare her the away as she expected. It felt even luring.

The night was silent and lit up with the bright moon beams. Usagi gazed into Seiya's eyes again, clearly understanding what she was going to do right now. This time she didn't care about how wrong it may seem. She yearned for kissing him, feeling that it would make him happy as much as herself.

The girl raised her hand and carefully put it to Seiya's chest. His eyes widened in amazement. Was it like his most desired, yet hidden wish was about to come true?

He loved her so much that it hurt him, and that's why he knew that she was doing that because of the romantic mood and the long period of waiting, sometimes hopeless, of her boyfriend. The surroundings were certainly beautiful and screamed love around. But. He also knew she was going to regret it tomorrow.

"Seiya", she didn't let out another word, but he knew what she was pleading about.

Long lashes hid dark blue eyes for a second. He made his choice. '_Forgive me, Odango…_'

Seiya tenderly caressed her cheeks with his fingers, took away some flyaway strands from her face, and ever so slowly bent a bit to place a mild kiss onto her forehead.

"Yes, I know, Odango, love is what I feel for my Princess, and you – for your Mamoru. That's how you know what it is. It's just there, in your heart."

She felt like someone bumped her in the stomach: no air to breathe, no sight to see, only emptiness and pain inside. Usagi tried but couldn't say a word for some time. Finally, she came to her senses and nodded.

"Thank you, Seiya", she said in a whisper hiding her eyes. "I knew you would help with that."

He winked at her and smiled reassuringly with his heart breaking into pieces.

Her lips started shaking, she leaned closer and buried her face in Seiya's chest, while he held her close and stroke her hair.

"Right… I have my… Mamo-chan", she whispered soundlessly feeling the tears burning her eyes. Salty drops flowed down her cheeks and soaked into his T-shirt. "I have my Mamo-chan. Mamoru…" Silent words sounded like a reminder.

Usagi didn't even notice that all she whispered was 'I have' instead of 'I love'.

Seiya clasped her closer and placed a light kiss onto the top of the girl's head.

"Everything's gonna be alright, I promise you that", he said in a low voice hardly pushing the words out. Another try to persuade himself, damn it.

Blinking away tears glistening in his eyes he pressed his cheek against her sweet fragrant hair, trying to find comfort in what he thought was done right, no matter how hard it was. He was right, was he not? But then why does his heart hurt so much?

"I love you, Seiya", the girl breathed out almost without a sound. She came to Seiya to tell him that but… couldn't.

"I love you, my princess", he whispered at the same time, his breath touched her golden hair. She couldn't hear him.

And so they sat like that, holding each other tight, tears glittering and sliding down the cheeks, loving each other without courage to open hearts and just admit that, without thinking about future… and the moonlight flowing all around, carrying away their pain, soothing heartache, making new promises. Because there is always another chance…


End file.
